Witch Hunt
by Meandor711
Summary: ' Bring her back! I beg you bring her back! '  ' No, I can't ' The witch came out of the fog and stood some meters away from Steve ' Pray to your god, see what he can do. '   From that day on, Steve were looking for the Witch that took his Claire away
1. Chapter 1

An: I watched a movie and I got this idea for a story, but I'm not sure if I'm going to write a lot on it or not so, wont promise anything :O The letters that are like _this _is flashbacks. I got the idea from a movie named Black Death, at least that's what I think its name was O.O If you have seen it then its Steve being the guy that loses his love ( didn't see all of the movie just the end XD ) and his love is Claire as you might have guessed :P you should see the movie, it will be hard to understand if you haven't XD it's the ending but I will make all of the search for the evil witch :D anyway you will see the rest :D BTW BEFORE I BEIGN! :O I have almost none sentences that's the same as in the movie, but it's the same meaning or I add it to make more drama out of it :P

The Witch Hunt

Chapter one: Steve The Monk

_Steve where standing in front of the witch. They were in a small village outside forest, the village houses where made of wood and all the people, without the witch that had a red dress wore cloth clothing on them. In a cage next to Steve where his three male companions they were in cold water and their hands were tied up with ropes, none of them had anything on the without their pants and one man had a shirt on him. The people in the village where standing and watching, waiting for the witch to speak. _

'' _This monk came here to turn us to Christianity! But instead he will repent from his evil ways! '' The witch spoke with a strong and commanding voice. _

_Steve bit his lip and clenched his fists '' Why are you doing this to me? ''_

_The witch smiled '' Because I like you. '' Then she spoke up again '' In that house over there is his loved one! She was dead but I resurrected her! Not his god, neither Christ nor the Holy Ghost! I did it! We are safe in this village of the Pestilence that goes around because we are not god's people! ''_

_The witch kept on speaking but Steve where watching the house '' I saw her coming back to life, I saw the witch ripping my Claire down from the heavens and taking her down on this hell of an earth. ''_

_Steve began to move towards the house in a slowly. The witch stopped talking and the villagers and everyone watched him._

'' _No Steve! She lies Steve, she lies! Claire is dead! She is next to god now! '' One of the companions started screaming to Steve, but he didn't stop._

_Steve walked into the house and there she was. Claire where standing there facing the wall in a white dress, he could see her brow/reddish hair hanging from her beautiful face._

'' _Claire? '' Steve spoke in an unsure voice and Claire turned around and threw up on the ground before her legs. She was pale white in her face and she couldn't walk properly. She held on the wall and she almost fell for every move she made. Steve approached her and held around her, when he did she stared to kick and make noises from her mouth. She couldn't speak._

_Steve got tears in his eyes '' Claire? It's me Steve, don't you recognize me? '' Claire continued to kick and made ever louder voices. Steve laid her on the ground to keep her under control and the tears kept on coming '' Claire isn't here, this is her body but not her soul. '' more tears came and Steve got up and grabbed a knife from a table nearby and he laid down next to her and kisses her forehead '' Claire before you go to god again, remember '' Steve's tears came faster and faster '' I love you '' _

_Then he stabbed her in her stomach and she stopped making noises, she stopped kicking. Steve got up and he hit the wall with all his anger, then he placed the knife in his pocket and lifts Claire's body and walks outside. The villagers gasped in shock and the witch stood there stunned. _

_He walked next to the witch and laid Claire body carefully on the ground and looked at the witch '' Claire is with god '' then he looked at his companions '' And so am I ''_

_The witch rolled her eyes and spoke once again '' This shows how cruel they are, even the once they love are slaughtered in god's name! ''_

_Steve took the knife out of his pocket and charged at the witch, the witch got a slice on the cheek before the villagers tackled Steve to the ground and kicked him and hit him until his face where full of scars._

'' _THE BOY WILL NOT REPENT! THE BOY WILL NOT REPENT '' One of Steve's companions yelled then he looked at the witch '' YOU HAVE NO POWER HERE! ''_

_**BIG JUMP FROM ONE SCENE TO ANOTER! :D**_

_Steve ran into the marshlands after the witch with the knife in his hands, it was foggy and Steve couldn't see much '' Where are you! '' He yelled in anger._

'' _thou shall not kill! Remember? '' he heard the witch say, but he couldn't see her._

'' _Claire was in purgatory! '' he yelled in anger, ready to cut the hag to pieces._

'' _Perhaps in your twisted mind! Did you ever thing that Claire was never really dead? We found her in the forest, injured but very much alive! '' Steve tried to find out where her voice came from but he couldn't find her._

'' _No that's not true! '' he shouted back and felt his anger growing._

'' _Yes Steve! Claire was never really dead, She was alive! I drugged her. '' _

_Steve was in panic '' No '' he kept on walking '' No '' Steve kept on walking and he heard a branch break '' Then, Then why did you burry her? '' then he walked where the sound had came from._

'' _Because people needs miracles, and they worship the miracle makers whoever they are! The people in this village believed in me, and so did you ''_

'' _CLARIE WAS DEAD! '' Steve yelled and fell on his knees, into the marsh water._

'' _You killed her ''_

_Steve had tears in his eyes again '' SHE WAS DEAD! '' He kept on shouting and he looked at his reflection in the water '' She '' His lips where shaking '' She was '' the continued to cry and dipped some of his face into the water to hide the tears '' Bring her back! '' The tears kept coming '' I beg you bring her back! ''_

'' _No, I can't '' The witch came out of the fog and stood some meters away from Steve '' Pray to your god, see what he can do. '' Then she started to walk away_

'' _Wait! '' Steve said '' Before you go, tell me your name. ''_

_The witch turned around and smiled '' Alexia Ashford, that's my name '' Then she left Steve alone in the marshlands._

'' Sir! Sir wake up! '' Steve opened his eyes and saw Bernard shaking him '' It's time to wake up, we are almost at a witches house! ''

Steve now had longer hair, and he wasn't a monk, he was a witch hunter. His armor where marked with the holy cross and his sword where blessed with holy water.

'' Yes, let's hope it's the right one now. '' He said and thought to himself '' I'm gonna rip your heart out Alexia Ashford, I swear it in the name of god. ''

The he and his crew started to ride for the house.

An: okay, the last part where mostly from the movie without the name part. I dunno what I will do from here on, got many stories going and well. I won't finish them all for sure, but I still like starting on new once XD maybe I will give them to another writer I dunno :P

Anyways R&R to make me write more and here's the link to the movie :D .com/?v=6I54ZKHY


	2. Steve The Avenger

An: I really gotten into the witch burnings right now so I wanted to post another chapter of this :D I'm gonna do research on it and most of the chapters will be Steve traveling looking for Alexia :D I hope this will be a good story :D While writing this I listen to Soilwork's song: Distortion Sleep And Avenged Sevenfold: nightmare, Pleymo: United Nowhere, Wasp: I Wanna Be Somebody and Sum41: Holy Image Of Lies ( it's from their new album, I suggest that you listen to it ):D BTW WARNING: THERE IS TORTURE IN THE CHAPTER! :O So I think this will become my first M story :O ( will be more than one chapter with it :P )

Chapter 2: Steve The Avenger

Steve and his two companions were riding towards a small wooden cabin and Steve looked at the entrance with a focused expression, this might be the witch he had met years ago. He didn't care how long he had to search, how many people he had to interrogate to find out, he would find her and torture and kill her. He got an evil smile on his lips as he thought of Alexia screaming in pain and blood dripping down from her body.

The three stopped in front of the cabin and they got of their horses. Steve walked to the door and knocked on it, a man with a chubby face came opened the door. He had black beard and black hair, the cloths he wore where brown leather jacket and pants. His blue eyes looked uncomfortably on the three armed men in front of him.

'' Can I help you Sir? '' He said to Steve quite unsure.

'' Is there a female living under your roof Mister? '' Steve asked in a serious and commanding tone.

The man nodded and called for a woman. The woman walked to the door while looking at the floor, she had blond hair and an egg shaped face and a brow set of clothes matching the man's outfit.

She swallowed and spoke with an unsure voice '' H-h-h-hello S-sir, how c-can I aid you? ''

Steve took a step forward and lifted the woman's face, he studied her from eye to toe. After five minutes he turned around and nodded. The two companions that traveled with Steve took the woman by her hands and dragged her away. She screamed and kicked, her tears where flowing. The man started to run after Steve's companions. Steve grabbed his sword by the handle and ripped it out of the scabbard and pointed it at the man's neck, making him stop instantly.

The man's eyes where full of rage, but he knew he wouldn't have a chance to stop them '' What are you going to do to her? '' He yelled.

Steve where calm and answered in the same commanding voice '' She is going to be interrogated to see if she's a witch, your neighbors have noticed special things happening around your farm lately. Corn growing faster than other places, hens laying more eggs here than the other farms, also she can heal people easily. The only thing we need that's left to burn her is the confession. '' Steve looked the man in the eye '' if you try to free her, we will kill her on the spot, understood? ''

The man stood there and he did not say a word. Steve took the sword from the man's neck and placed it in the scabbard and jumped on his horse and watched while his companions tied her up and placed her on one of the horses. Steve looked at the man and waved before the witch hunters started to ride to their interrogation tower.

While they rode the woman cried and screamed at them begging them to let her go. Steve only thought of ways to make her tell them the truth, maybe the breast ripper? Impalement would kill her almost on the spot so he couldn't do that.

He smiled a wicked smile and thought to himself '' Well well, we will to use the breast ripper again. ''

They arrived at the tower Steve's two companions took the horses to a small stable while Steve took the woman on his shoulder. She screamed and tired to hit him hard enough to make him drop her, but Steve's armor make her only hurt herself.

Steve went inside the torture room. The torture room had a large pillar in the middle with four shackles on it, two close to the ground and two over Steve's head. The room was filled with torture equipment like the iron maiden, the pear of anguish and the head - crusher where some of the many frightening equipments that where inside. It was a stone oven close to the shackles and a single torch lightened up the room.

Steve made a fire inside the stone oven and placed the breast ripper inside it before he started to talk to the woman '' We can do this the simple way, or the hard way '' He started '' Do you understand? ''

The woman nodded and more tears dripped for her eyes and Steve continued '' I will start with some simple questions, what's your name? ''

The woman swallowed '' Catharina ''

'' Well Catharina, what do you and your husband do for a living? ''

She let more tears flow '' We are farmers sir, simple farmers that does our best to get a good life. ''

'' What have you done with the devil? ''

Her eyes shot up and her voice raised '' I have nothing to do with the devil sir! ''

'' How is it that you heal people easily as if nothing ever happened to them? ''

'' I use herbs from the forest close to the house that has healing effects! Ask any doctor and they will agree! ''

Steve gave a wicked smile '' How did you learn about these 'herbs' then Catharina? ''

She opened her mouth but shut it, then she opened it again and spoke '' A friend of mine told me about them! ''

Steve got up and called for his two companions. They came in and Steve whispered into their ear something the woman couldn't hear. The two took the breast ripper and Steve spoke once again '' I said we could do this the easy way or the hard way witch, but it seems you like it the hard way. ''

Steve woman's eyes grew wide and Steve's companions took and ripped open her shirt so they could see her exposed chest. Steve's companions where to busy watching them that he took the breast ripper and he placed it on the woman's left breast. She screamed in pain and agony saw the glowing metal went deeper inside the breast.

Steve gave a wicked smile '' Are you gonna confess witch? '' he spat the last word as if it was a poison.

'' I'm innocent! '' she screamed and her tears started to flow again.

Steve looked the woman into his eyes '' Say farewell to this one then '' then he pulled the breast ripper as hard as he could and the woman made such an a chilling way that the birds outside started to flee as if their life was in danger. The woman couldn't stand anymore and she was hanging from the shackles and she cried as Steve took away the pieces of flesh and skin he just had ripped off. The woman's breast where had some places where the skin where intact but mostly of the woman's breast where ripped off, reveling her flesh and some milk where dripping from it, Steve had hit one of the milk glands in the breast.

Steve grabbed the woman's head and forced her to look him in his eyes '' Confess now! '' he yelled at her.

'' I confess '' she started and looked at him with eyes that could kill '' I confess that I'm not a witch you bastard! ''

Steve took the breast ripper and placed it into the stone oven again for a sec then he took it out and pressed the claws on her nipple and took a good grip and burned her nipple. The woman screamed again in agony and this made Steve smile a wicked smile.

then he placed the breast ripper in the stone oven again and walked around in the room looking for something '' Ulrick! Where is the thumbscrew? ''

Ulrick had blond hair and a chubby face, he had no beard and he had many muscles but still a little chubby body, he had a chainmail with leather outside and a two-handed sword on his back. '' Leon where the one to use it! ''__

Leon looked at Ulrick with his gray blue eyes '' I gave it to you! '' Leon was tall with light brown hair and he was muscular, but not as much as Ulrick. He had also had a chainmail with leather but he had a one handed sword and a shield on his back.

Ulrick looked at Leon '' No I didn't! ''

Leon glared at Ulrick '' Yes I did! ''

Steve found it and threw it to Leon '' Now YOU will use it and now YOU will place it where it's supposed to be! ''

Leon nodded and went with the thumbscrew '' Ulrick untie her hands and hold her so she won't mess up my hair. ''

Ulrick rolled his eyes and did as he was told and he took her thumbs in the thumbscrew and he started to screw it, slowly crushing her thumbs.

Steve watched as the girl screamed at her thumbs bones where slowly crushed.

'' Stop '' Steve commanded and Leon stopped. Steve began to walk towards the woman '' Confess now, this is your last chance. ''

'' I'm innocent! '' she cried

'' Leon snap her thumbs, and after that we will to the float test. But snap them slowly, make her suffer. '' Steve said as if he was tired of this game.

Leon nodded and slowly screwed the thumbscrew. The woman let tears flow down her cheek and she screamed at Leon, cursing him for doing this. Leon got pissed and screw faster, she wailed like a banshee and her eyes were like waterfalls flowing.

Leon and Ulrick took the woman down from the shackles and Ulrick took her on his shoulder. They walked to a lake nearby and tied her hands and legs together.

'' Any last words before your proven guilty? '' Steve said bored.

The woman looked at him with bloodshot eyes '' Yes, as a matter of fact, you guys a demons send from hell to make people suffer! '' she yelled at them then she swallowed.

'' Done? '' Steve said gasping and looking at the water.

The woman where silent and Steve nodded ant Ulrick took a good grip on her butt and Leon took a good grip on her head. They threw her as far as they could into the river. She sunk into the river and she dissappared into the lake.

'' What now? '' Ulrick asked, he was quite new with this part of the witch hunting.

'' We wait for fifteen minutes then we go inside and rest, if she floats we will get her into shore again and throw her in a cell before burning her. '' Steve said and closed his eyes, enjoying the sun.

Leon did the same and Ulrick just stood and watched the water. After around twenty minutes Steve started to walk to the tower '' She was innocent '' he said in a whisper '' May angles guide her to the heavens '' Then he went into the tower and got into bed.

An: wellll I think this wasn't that good, could have done better xD and now to write more on Vampiric Love Rewrite :D

R&R btw XD only reason I get back to writing, people R&R's so I remember the site :D

Btw: I where gonna post this with another chapter of Vampiric Love Rewrite but like…. I just can't write anymore T-T I just can't T-T so gonna have a break now T-T Sorry T—T


End file.
